


Is It Over?

by ivory_p3ach3s



Series: Finished VLD Fanfictions [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Revenge, Would You Kindly (BioShock), Writing Prompt, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9957326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivory_p3ach3s/pseuds/ivory_p3ach3s
Summary: 2 slashes, 1 breath, 4 eyes.  Is it over?





	

The same words echoed through my mind over and over.   _Shiro, please.  Go..._  I couldn't leave her, it was a mistake.  She put her hands on my cheeks, getting my close attention.

"Shiro, **_do this for me_**.  Please."  Painful wheezes escaped her lips, tears streaming down her cheeks.  Two slashes, right over her heart.  Blood covered her suit, her skin, my hands.  She choked out a sob, coughing roughly.  A quick pull of my collar and she left a kiss on my lips.  "Go!"

One breath.  It left her as the crimson trailed from her lips and the milky colour slipped into her irises.

I cursed, screaming in rage, trying to shake her alive.  I heaved, pleading, doing  _anything_.  I cried and sobbed, collapsing over her.  I can't do it.  I can't go on.  She's gone.  She's dead.  She's dead!  SHE'S DEAD!

"They killed her," I spat, standing up.  I picked up my sword.  No way in  _hell_ , was I going down without a fight.

Storming Sendak's ship was easy.  So much blood was spilled and finally, I stood in front of Sendak myself.

"BRING HER BACK."  My voice was sharp and harsh.  Sendak merely chuckled darkly, standing from his throne.  He flashed me a wicked grin and began to walk over.

"But, you can kill me, Shiro..."  His words twisted through my head and I narrowed my eyes at the offer.  "Completely serious," he added.  "Kill me, right now.  Take your sword and drive it right through me," he taunted, stepping closer.

"Why," I growled.  "You want  _me_ dead..."

"Do it," he cursed.  "Or should I teach you a lesson?"  Sendak took a swing at me, landing a punch at my jaw.  "A man commands," he said, stepping back.  "A slave obeys."

I stood up, spitting blood to the side.  Glaring at him, I held up my sword.  "I'm no slave."

"Kill me," he laughed.  I wanted to kill him, I wanted to kill him so bad.  "Kill me," he sang, beginning to walk around me, circling and provoking.  "AVENGE YOUR GIRLFRIEND," he screamed, laughing hysterically.  I growled, slicing at him.  Sendak fell to the ground, laughing and spitting up blood.  "Kill me," he shouted.  "Do it!   ** _Do this for me!_**  Be my slave!"  He choked as I slashed again and again and again.  

"You don't deserve to die," I cursed as he finally went limp.  

I felt triumphant until one word ran through my head.  In front of me, written in Sendak's sick blood was one word.  I saw his blood on my hands, my clothes, my weapon.  It was everywhere!  But it was still just one word.

 

 _Slave_.


End file.
